Glazed eyes
by Quaver Ava
Summary: Tails and Cream are on a romantic walk on halloween night, with a full moon out...
1. Chapter 1

Tails is 17

Cream is 15

Happy Halloween everyone!

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………....

Tails and Cream were on a nice walk in the night. They decided some time with each other would be more fun than going tricker treating. They sat down on a park bench and gazed at the full moon in the sky. Cream lay her head in Tails' lap and whispered ever so quietly, "Tails I love you…" and seemed to fall asleep. Tails smiled and kept looking into the night sky, and then his gaze locked onto the moon. A hunger came over him, at first he thought he was just in need of a good old granola bar, and pulled one out of his pants pocket. But that didn't stop the hunger; Until Cream woke up from his stomach growling so much. "Tails are you hungry?" Cream laughed and stood up. She started walking down the path and Tails just stayed in the bench. Turning around, Cream swung her arm for Tails to catch up with her, but stopped and turned completely around to see Tail clutching his stomach in pain. "Tails are you ok!" Cream spoke loud and alarmed by her lover in such a state.

Tails looked at Cream; the moon seemed to be right behind her, and his eyes glazed over with a mist. The hunger Grew to a point where the pain stopped into a funny feeling. _Wait I'm a fox, a hungry fox, with a rabbit in my sight. Don't Foxes eat rabbits?_ He asked himself. All he had to do was catch her, and he had claws right? Then what was stopping him from ribbing her throat out already?

Cream watched Tails get up and start to walk towards her. Instincts inside of her urged her to run, but why would she run from her own love. Smiling she walked over to Tails and helped him walk, because he seemed to be having trouble for some odd reason. Then Tails brought her into a deep kiss. Shocked by the sudden change of the mood, she decided to go with the flow, and open her mouth and they both at the same time went into a full make out. Tails was going as far as to bring his hands up under her shirt and rub her ribs. This started her up as a different glaze then Tails had come to her eyes, and as she kissed his neck, Tails turned his head to do the same. But that's when everything went all wrong.

Tails' hunger had taken him over, and he felt every vain in his body fill with the need for more blood, he felt the adrenaline though out his body. He couldn't hold it in any more. Bringing his moth over Cream's neck as if he was going to return the passionate kiss, he opened his maw and gently placed his mouth over her neck. Making her think he was playing, but that was the farthest thought in his mind at the moment. _You are a fox tales! Clamp down, taste her blood. She _is_ a rabbit!_ Letting into his instincts he closed his jaw and dug his teeth though her soft rabbit neck.

Gasping in horror, Cream felt her life liquid run into Tails' mouth and felt the pain of his bite. Confusion overcame her and all she could do was claw at his arms. Struggling to get away without harming herself in the process, she yelled out. "Tails, what are you doing?!"

Tails didn't heir her as his eyes glazed over with redness, and hunger. He had to have more blood, meat! _End her life slowly eat her alive_! And with that decision made Tails took his claws up to her breasts and tore into her flesh, keeping her from struggling any more. She gave a satisfying gasp of pain, and he opened his mouth and took another chomp to her neck. This time there was no sound of pain besides a gargling sound that told him his prey was about to die, and that wouldn't be fun would it. Letting the rabbit breath, Tails took his mouth to one of her ears. And with giving her right ear about five piercings and a lot of blood, Tails bit her shoulder before her scream from the ear stopped. Tearing off flesh this time, Tails savored the taste of her muscle, her meat.

With the feeling of her shoulder being ripped up, Cream tried kicking out, but Tails' claws around her breasts dog into her flesh and tore large amounts of skin off her chest. But her shirt kept Tails from falling over and gave him balance. With a snarl she felt his hands go to her hips and tear flesh off of them. "Tails stop it! You're killing me!" Cream screamed with horror and pain.

Clouds drifted over the moon, and Tails' eyes turned back to their clear and shining eyes. And hearing her scream this time Tails took his hands from her and watched her fall to her knees. Backing up and looking at his claws with the blood of his love, Tails looked back to the sky. The moon was almost out of the clouds, adding things up very quickly, he tried to back off and run away before he actually killed her, Tails started to run. But as soon as the moonlight hit his back, he turned around and ran straight at cream on all four.

Seeing that Tails wasn't completely mad, Cream struggled to get up but was too light headed, and collapsed, forming an M shape with her legs. Then she looked back up to see Tails running at her as if he was a wild animal, glowing with the moon light. Ready to accept the fact Tails was going to tear her to pieces she started humming a tune Cosmo taught her once. "Hush little child, don't cry. Hush little child don't cry. It's all going to be fine. It's all going to end. We just have to believe. All you have to do, is love…" She had closed her eyes waiting for the feeling of tearing flesh to continue, but when it never came, and she opened her eyes, she was greeted to see Tails sitting in front of her, blood still dripping from is muzzle, and tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Cream what have I done to you! I'm so sorry; I don't know what came over me. It felt like it was the right thing to do. It felt so natural! I-I'm so sorry!" Tails crawled up to Cream and brought up a hand to feel her check, and stopped to look at her blood coming from her neck wounds. _Did I really just do this? Why would I do such a thing? What's wrong with me?! Does she hate me now? Is she even going to live!?! _The last question snapped him out of him looking at Cream's blood drench her shirt. It had started to slow down, meaning two things. One she was about to die. Or two, he didn't fatally injure her and she would live if an ambulance got here in the next minute! Hoping it was the second reason; Tails called an ambulance and cradled Cream as she bled into his shirt. Questions ran through his mind and all he could do to answer them was to rock back and forth, singing a lullaby that always brought a smile to Cream's face. But for some odd reason, Cream seemed to be getting colder and colder. And when the paramedics arrived Tails had Cream in his lap, stroking her unharmed ear. And when he looked up to one of the men, his eyes started to glaze over again…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...............

I'm sorry to end it like that, but I'm working on my cliff hangers. Tell me if I got you wanting more; if so keep a look out for the next chapter. Please give me helpful or heartwarming reviews. But if you want to flame, I'm fine with that, I'm like Tails, nice, but have a nasty side at the same time. (Evil grin) So bring it on!


	2. happy ending

OK like I say in my profile and in reviews, I hate people who leave their stories to rut in a unnamed grave. So I'm going to end it, with writer's block. Don't blame me; it's the writer's block fault! Well here you go!

* * *

Tails looked over Cream who was in the hospital bed. The night before was all a blur to him, but the one thing he remembered was that he was covered in her blood, which brought up one question. "Did I do this to you Cream?" He whispered quietly into her hear, hoping to get some answers, but she just laid there sound asleep breathing ragged breaths. The doctors said she would live, but her shoulder was damaged severely and might lose the use of it. Then there was her throat, they didn't know what would happen to her throat, beside the fact that she was having trouble breathing. But none of it mattered to him because that was all physical, and he was sure to make up something to fix those things. The thing that worried him the most was, did he do it, and if he did, does she remember?

Tails heard someone walking to the door, and quickly laid his head down on Cream's chest, hearing her gasp from the pressure on her almost skinless chest, Tails folded his arms and laid his head in them. Cream quickly went back to her rasped breathing, and someone walked in. Perking his ears up, Tails hoped to listen in on any conversation that would take place. And as he hoped for, he heard Vanilla's soft footsteps and a doctor's squeaky ones walk into the room.

"Do you think she'll recover?" Vanilla's voice had a small waver to it, as if she just stopped crying.

"I believe we can do surgery for her shoulder and skinless zones, and fix up her neck, but she might lose her voice in the surgery with the neck." The doctor's voice had no emotion to it, and Tails heard some rustle of paper and the doctor continued talking. "Her vocal cords are damaged, and we might not be able to fix it, but what we can do is replace them with some artificial vocal cords. Don't worry ma'am, we can fix her up as good as new, it'll just take a few months. What we can't fix is any psychological damage. Whatever happened to her is going to stay in her memory forever, or she might just lose all her memory from mass amount of stress." With that said, Tails heard his squeaky feet leave the room, and Vanilla sit down in the other visitor's chair.

"Oh dear, Cream please get through this. Everyone's saying you'll be alright and leave the doctors to do their work, but I just can't sit here and leave you to them. And whatever happened to you baby, oh please tell me, what happened?" Vanilla's voice mumbled off, until he felt a steady breathing from her direction. Quickly peeking over his elbow, he found a sleeping mother rabbit on her daughter's leg.

Getting up, he kissed Cream and the lips, and quickly prayed, then walked out the door.

___

A few months later Cream and Tails walked down the same trail in the park, holding hands. Tails kept looking over Cream's shoulder and neck, and she looked back. They stopped and looked into each other's eyes. "Do you remember what happened that night, do you truly remember Cream?" Tails asked looking into Cream's wonderful eyes.

"Tails whatever happens, I'll always love you, and I'll always be there for you. If I did remember, and you really did do something, I know you wouldn't do it to me on purpose. I know you'd have a good reason too. But if it's one thing I do remember, is that we didn't get to finish kissing." And with those last words, both of their eyes glazed over, and then their lips joined into an air tight kiss.

* * *

Love prevails over all! I'm sorry for the cheap ending, I just had to get it done, and couldn't. Who here likes writer's block, raise your hand. (Raises hand) Hey you! In the way back, raise your hand or get out of here!

Review, yada yada yada… Tell me what I need to work on, more yada yada yada, and other stuff.


End file.
